


Bon Appetit

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Actually im shameful, Adult Content, Biting, Blood, Both are in power here, Cannibalism, Consensual Sex, Detailed smut, Hair-pulling, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I only watched up to the 2nd series, Its not even that kinky, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Minor psychology, Morbid references, Oral Sex, PWP, Past manipulation, Please don't kinkshame me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two consenting adult men, blowjob, first hannibal fic, hunting references, im so so sorry, mentions of love, mild bloodplay, please be kind, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: “What would you say, Dr. Lecter..? Ah yes..bon appetit,” Will smirked. Hannibal smirked back. This was a game just as much as it was a battle between two hunters.(First Hannigram fic - 18+)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! Long time no see AO3.. so recently I've been binging Hannibal.. ah, wonderful, I know! Anyways, I've only justtt finished s2. But, despite wanting to wait til I finished the series.. instead, I ignored my 10k Sherlock fic (lol end me) and I wrote my first Hannigram fic. (Which turned into smut..)
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my lovelies! ♡

It was easy to tell when a predator was staring you down, well, it was the look in their eye that would always give them away. His stomach felt.. _Uneasy_? No, that wasn’t the right word to describe how he felt at this moment.

Eager, yes. Will was eager as he watched Hannibal with pale eyes. The man was inching closer and closer- like a beast about to eat it’s prey.

  
Despite Hannibal’s cannibalistic tendencies towards humans he saw beneath him.. In the case of this human beneath him- it took on a different meaning. He couldn’t help this feeling with Will Graham. Who said this man could be so.. Deliciously appetizing?

At first, the brunette had looked like a deer nicked as a hunter shot his rifle, but no, no.. This moment is of predators, like that of two lions biting at one another’s throats for power over the other.. And oh, Will’s sweat slickened flesh did look so satisfying to the cannibal. It would seem, the non-agent had noticed.

“What would you say, Dr. Lecter..? Ah yes.. _bon appetit_ ,” Will smirked. Hannibal smirked back. This was a game just as much as it was a battle between two hunters.

One lick, then yet another, and an agonizing howl; this is what happens in Hannibal Lecter’s home late at night.

With a nip to soft flesh, another sound, this time a gasp. Hannibal continued trailing hot wet kisses up his lover? No, _his_ partner’s thigh. He bit down again, this time harder, but not quite enough to break skin. Yet. Will’s fingers worked to dig into pale locks and scalp, violently tugging the doctor, ordering him to continue at his desired pace. For once, Lecter continued to what his partner demanded. The cannibal moved, nipping at Will’s hip, only then to bite down sharply. He drew blood, only to lap it up with such a desperate moan. He was delicious- better than any other he had ever tasted, Will Graham was unique, just as Hannibal always knew he was. Will tugged at short hair once more, directing Hannibal once again. The cannibal gave a rather gentle lick to the exposed length, flashing a grin similar to that of one you might think you’d see on the devil.

Will gave a grin back, again for a fraction of a second, only for it to be gone as soon as it had appeared. Warmth surrounded his tip, oh how it made his face scrunch into a twisted pleasure. _This_  was the same mouth that was used to consume their same kind. This was different, this was better, and Hannibal seemed to agree nearly silent; he had failed to silence one more moan, showcasing his pleasure. Despite himself, Will chuckled, the doctor always did put on a good show.

The cannibal swirled his tongue over the head, teasing and swirling his slick muscle along Graham’s heat. He’s tasting him, savoring him, _devouring_  him, and they both knew it- this is _his_  design.

Lecter sat up on his elbows, smirking like the devil he was as he watched pre-come ooze from his lover’s slit. Slowly, his tongue lapped at the custard his partner leaking with excitement and need for him, only for him. Hannibal moaned when Will yanked his hair again, that’s when their eyes met- browns and greens meeting, both filled with a hunger.. With a power. Will used his partner’s hair to orchestrate his next moves, just as Dr.Lecter had used his knowledge of psychology to previously control his.

A moan ripped through Graham, reminding him of how much of an animal one could be in moments of desire. Hannibal bobbed his head, taking his partner deeper and deeper. Will had nearly shouted, his climax was approaching quickly, thanks to the terrible amounts of teasing he had to endeavor only a bit before. The doctor used both teeth and tongue, grinding them against sensitive flesh, from Will’s balls to the ridge at his tip. His head was spinning with just how.. perfect it all was. Yes, it was perfect having Hannibal both at his beck and call but in complete power himself.

It was a game of push and pull, though as of right now, none of it seemed to matter. None of it mattered because at this moment in time, Will was going to climax.. And the beautiful thing about it was, he’d be able to make Hannibal _suffer_ for what he’d done, for how he’s ruined him. The cannibal had claimed his love for the non-agent, and for what, another cheap round of manipulation? At least with this plan, Will was solely enjoying himself- who would have thought Dr.Lecter could be so good at giving a blowjob?

Of course, Hannibal would wait for his release, til he earned it, and this was Will’s own cruel design: to let the devil dance _for him._

With the talent hidden behind the cannibal’s mouth and hands (which had started caressing Will’s testicles), it wasn’t hard for the brunette to reach his orgasm. Will came into that sinful mouth, nails digging sharply into Hannibal’s scalp. He was left a panting mess from the doctor as he licked him clean, causing a small yelp of over-stimulation to surge through Graham.

Hannibal finished cleaning Will. He sat up on his knees slowly, licking his lips- he smiled at his debauched lover, “délicieux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and human hearts are greatly appreciated!


End file.
